Schatten
by Kriska88
Summary: Ich bin ein Schatten der Person die du liebst... Diese Person begleitet mich... auf Ewig... denn ich kann nicht aus ihrem Schatten treten... werde es niemals können... Du willst sie vergessen... doch kannst du es nicht... nur verdrengen... OneShot ?


5

Titel: Schatten

Autor: Kriska

Disclaimer: Nichts von HP gehört mir, ich verdiene kein geld damit und will auch keine Rechte verletzen.

Genre: Drame, Romanze oder so -.-"

AN: Hi Leute +gg+Ich bin wieder dahaaaaaaa! und hab die Prüfungen hinter mir+freu+ und ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht. Ursprünglich sollte das ein Gedicht werden, hab aber gleich ein Gedicht daraus gemacht, da ich die Story schon ganz im hinterkopf hatte. hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Widmung: allen lieben Lesern die mir immer Kommis dalassen

Und jetzt viel spaß beim lesen!

**Schatten**

Die Sonne strahlt auf uns herab, der Wind streicht sanft über unsere Haut und schenkt uns eine angenehme Kühle.

Langsam streiche ich mir eine Strähne meiner feuerroten, langen Haare aus meinem Gesicht und richte mich auf. Wir liegen hier am See auf dem Gelände Hogwarts, verdeckt von den hängenden Ästen einer gewaltigen Trauerweide. Die Strahlen der Sonne finden ihren Weg durch das helle Laub, kitzeln unsere Haut und lassen die Oberfläche des Sees geheimnisvoll glitzern, während der Wind der Weide Leben verleiht und ihre Äste sanft hin und her schwenken. Das leise Rauschen lullt uns ein… lässt alles unwirklich wirken.  
Ich ziehe meine Beine an und schlinge meine Arme um sie, bette meine Stirn auf meine Knie, mein offenes Haar fällt wie ein Schleier an mir herab, verdeckt mein Gesicht, isoliert mich vor der Realität… die doch so unwirklich ist.  
Langsam drehe ich mein Gesicht in deine Richtung, durchbreche dadurch den feuerroten Vorhang und schaue dich einfach nur an.  
Du liegst auf dem Rücken, die Arme unter deinem Kopf verschränkt, die lange, athletische Gestalt ausgestreckt. Dein schwarzes, wildes Haar fällt in deine Stirn und verdeckt nicht nur deine Narbe, sonder auch teilweise deine Augenlider, hinter denen deine smaragdgrünen Augen verborgen sind… Die Augen, die ich so sehr liebe…und die mich fest in ihrem Bann halten.  
Du bist vollkommen entspannt… etwas, was selten vorkommt…

Vorsichtig strecke ich einen Arm aus, streiche dir zaghaft und behutsam einige Strähnen deiner unbändigen Harre aus dem Gesicht, versinke in der Betrachtung deiner sanften, entspannten Züge, die ich so an dir liebe… schon immer geliebt habe…

Wie lange sind wir schon zusammen? Ein Paar?  
Wie lange habe ich schon das Glück deine Nähe genießen zu dürfen?

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie alles begann, nur, dass du mich plötzlich an dich gezogen hattest und mich hast alles vergessen lassen, jede Frage im Keim erstickt hast.  
Du hast dich an mich geklammert… mit einer Leidenschaft und Verzweiflung die mich erschreckt hatte.

Diese Verzweiflung von damals kann ich immer öfters spüren und erkennen. Immer wenn du mich in die Arme nimmst, mich an dich ziehst, meine Lippen in Besitz nimmst, mir zeigst was Liebe bedeutet.  
Jedes Mal wenn du vorsichtig, fast schon schüchtern über meine Wange streichst, so als hättest du Angst ich könnte jeden Moment verschwinden.  
Wenn du mir Worte zuraunst, mich behandelst als wäre ich das kostbarste auf der Welt, als ob du Angst hättest, dass du mich verlieren könntest.  
Und jedes Mal wenn du mir in die Augen siehst und in ihnen zu versinken drohst… weiß ich, dass nicht ich es bin, die du siehst.

Ich seufze leise und kann den Blick nicht von dir abwenden. Ein schmales Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Züge… ein Lächeln voller Traurigkeit und bitterer Wahrheit…

Ich weiß, dass nicht ich es bin, der du deine Liebe schenken willst… der dein Herz gehört.

Ich bin nur Ersatz… ein Ersatz, der im Schatten des Menschen steht, den du so sehr begehrst… der nicht bei dir ist…

Warum du nicht bei diesem Menschen bist?  
Ich weiß es nicht… vielleicht kannst du es nicht… vielleicht will dieser Mensch dich nicht…

Unruhig bewegst du dich, dein Kopf dreht sich von der einen Seite zur anderen… du träumst… und wie so oft schon weiß ich von wem… oder besser gesagt ich weiß, dass nicht ich es bin, die deine Träume, dein Denken beherrscht.

Du flüsterst einen Namen, den ich nicht ganz verstehen kann… der mir aber mehr als nur bekannt vorkommt und mein Herz erstarren lässt. Wer ist es der über dein Herz herrscht? Wer ist es der uns, mir und dir, solche Schmerzen bereitet? Wer ist die ‚Herrscherin der Schmerzen'?  
Du rufst immer nach ‚ihr', in deinen Träumen, in deinen Gedanken, in deinem Herzen… doch bin ich es, die dir antwortet.

Von mir kommt jedes Mal dieselbe Reaktion, obwohl ich mich schon längst daran gewöhnt haben sollte… doch habe ich es nicht.

Ich schließe die Augen und verberge mein Gesicht in meinen angezogenen Knien, lasse den feuerroten Vorhang sich wieder ausbreiten, zupfe mit den Fingern am Gras der Wiese ohne es selbst zu bemerken.

Ich habe Angst. Angst dass ich zurückbleibe wenn ‚sie' zu dir zurückkehrt… genauso wie diese Hoffnung die manchmal in deinen Augen aufblitzt… ich habe Angst dass ich in der Rolle zurückbleibe… der Rolle, die ich spiele... spiele um ‚sie' zu ersetzen… Ich habe Angst, dass ich sie irgendwann akzeptieren werde… und mich in ihr verlieren werde…

Warum tue ich mir das an?  
Wieso quäle ich mein Herz Tag für Tag so sehr?  
Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht liebst… es nie tun wirst… dass jemand anderes über dein Herz herrscht… warum in Merlins Namen tue ich das?  
Wieso bleibe ich bei dir?  
Wieso halte ich diese Farce weiterhin aufrecht?  
Wieso?

Zwei Arme, die sich plötzlich um mich legen und mich an einen warmen Körper ziehen, lassen mich überrascht aufblicken.

Doch sehe ich nur wildes, schwarzes Haar und smaragdene Augen, die kurz aufblitzen bevor du deinen Schopf an meinem Nacken vergräbst und anfängst mich um den Verstand zu bringen.

Und ich lasse es widerstandslos zu.

Ja, dies ist die Antwort auf meine Frage…

Ich bleibe bei dir, da ich mich nach diesen Momenten sehne, in denen du mich an dich ziehst… mich alles vergessen lässt… und meine Sinne schwinden lässt…

Denn dann ist es mir egal, dass es in deinen Gedanken jemand anderes ist, den du verwöhnst…

Es ist mir vollkommen gleich, da ich es vergesse… du es mich vergessen lässt.

Aus glasigen Augen schaue ich dich an, betrachte deine fast geschlossenen Augen, die halbgeöffneten Lippen, die geröteten Wangen, während du mich auf das Gras sinken lässt und dich über mich kniest, deine Hände auf Wanderschaft schickst.

Ein leicht trauriges Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen.  
Deine Augen sind immer fast oder ganz geschlossenen… so, dass du mich nicht siehst und deinem Traum näher bist.

Wie kann ich gegen jemanden konkurrieren, der dich mir nicht in der Realität, sondern in deinen Gedanken streitig macht?

Wie kann ich um dich kämpfen, wenn mein Gegner du selbst bist?

Doch wieder werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und merke erst jetzt, dass wir beide mehr schlecht als Recht angezogen sind… anders ausgedrückt der Großteil unserer Kleidung ist um uns verteilt und ich selbst bin gerade dabei dich deiner Hose zu entledigen, während du zwischen meinen Beinen kniest, die weit gespreizt und angewinkelt sind, und mir mit einem weiteren Kuss die Sinne raubst.  
Deine Hände beginnen wieder mit ihrer Folter…  
Folter, von der ich nie genug kriege.

Ich bäume mich auf, dir entgegen, kann es kaum erwarten dich zu spüren…

Und das muss ich auch nicht.

-----------------------------------

Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und blinzle gegen die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die mir keck durch das Laub der Trauerweide entgegen blitzen.  
Doch nicht nur die Sonne gibt mir Wärme.  
Sondern auch du.

Du liegst neben mir, die Arme fest um mich geschlungen, deine Stirn an meine Schulter gebettet. Dein wildes Haar kitzelt mich an der empfindlichen Haut meines Halses. Ich höre deinen gleichmäßigen Atem, der mich beruhigt.

Diese Wirkung hast du immer auf mich.  
Magst du mich noch so viele Tränen und Sorgen kosten…  
Genauso oft, wenn nicht sogar mehr, schenkst du mir Frieden.

Jedes Mal wenn ich deine Nähe spüre, deinem Atem lausche, dein friedliches Gesicht sehe… findet auch mein schmerzendes Herz Ruhe…

Wie könnte ich denn da wütend auf dich sein?  
Wie könnte ich denn da auch nur daran denken von dir zu gehen?  
Dich allein zu lassen?  
Wie könnte ich?

Von deiner vorherigen Leidenschaft ist nichts mehr zu sehen…  
Von der Intensität deiner Gefühle, die dich fast zu zerreißen drohen und mich mit sich ziehen.

Irgendwann werde ich ihnen nicht mehr folgen können, da sie nicht für mich gedacht sind.  
Irgendwann werde ich zurückbleiben… ohne dich.

Ich weiß es, doch ich kann nichts dagegen tun.  
Ich kann dich nicht vergessen lassen, auch wenn ich es noch so sehr will.

Ich lege meine Arme um dich und drücke dich vorsichtig näher an mich um dich nicht zu wecken… will dich spüren, solange ich noch kann.

Ich spüre, dass es bald soweit ist…  
Und meine Angst wird größer.  
Ich kann nicht dagegen tun…  
Und du bist nicht in der Lage sie mir zu nehmen.

Du kuschelst dich an mich, vergräbst deine feine Nase an meiner Haut und ich muss lächeln.

Du bist so unschuldig und merkst nicht einmal wie sehr du mich peinigst…  
Dass du mich in ein Gefühlschaos stürzt, das nicht zu durchdringen ist…  
Dass du mich zwischen Lust und Schmerz, Liebe und Verrat hin und her zerrst…

Du merkst es nicht…  
Wie könnte ich dir da böse sein?

Dir, der du dich immer nach Liebe gesehnt hast, sie nie gekannt hast…  
Und auch vor ihr Angst hast.

Zärtlich streiche ich durch dein wirres Haar, bin dir dadurch nur noch näher, zeige dir, dass ich bei dir bin und bleiben werde.  
… Solange du mich brauchst.

Plötzlich sind deine Lippen an meinem Ohr und du fängst an etwas zu flüstern, hauchst mir einen Kuss auf und versinkst wieder vollends in deinen Träumen.

Gequält schließe ich die Augen und lächle, versuche die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Wenn es doch nur so wäre!", wispere ich in dein schwarzes Haar.

Ich merke nicht wie sich eine Träne davon schleicht und über meine Wange rollt, abperlt und in deinem Schopf verschwindet.

Wie lange noch wird das gehen?  
Wie lange noch, bis du mich unbewusst zerstört hast?

Wie oft wirst du zu mir das sagen, was du zu ‚ihr' nicht sagen kannst?

Wie oft wird mein Herz brechen?

Wie oft?

_>Ich liebe dich...>_

ENDE

Falls man es nicht richtig rauslesen kann, oder ich es nicht ganz rübergebracht habe, das _**kursiv**_ und so >...> markiert ist, ist das was Harry Ginny zuflüstert.

Ach ja, ist ne HaryxGinny Ff Obwohl ich das Pairing hasse -.-  
Wer die Person ist, der Harrys Herz gehört, habt ihr genug Freiraum um euch jemanden auszusuchen… aber wenn ihr mich kennt, ist klar um wen es sich handelt +drop+ ist halt mein Lieblingspairring +gg+

Hätte ja noch mehr geschrieben, wäre dann aber wahrscheinlich in die Kategorie Slash gefallen… daher lasse ich es sein.

Besteht eigentlich Interesse dass ich den Oneshot ausbaue? Hab nämlich, falls ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt, die Storyline im Kopf.  
sagt also bescheid, ja?

Na ja, hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bye  
knuddel+  
Kriska

5


End file.
